enfants_particuliersfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tim Burton
'Tim Burton '''est un réalisateur, scénariste et producteur américain, né le 25 août 1958 à Burbank. Biographie Jeunesse ''A venir.... Carrière A venir... Vie privée A venir... Son œuvre et son style A venir... Filmographie Réalisateur Courts métrages * 1971 : The Island of Doctor Agor * 1979 : Doctor of Doom * 1979 : Stalk of the Celery Monster * 1982 : Vincent * 1982 : Hansel et Gretel * 1982 : Luau, coréalisé et coscénarisé avec Jerry Rees * 1984 : Frankenweenie * 1984 : Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp (dans l'émission Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre) * 1985 : The Jar (dans l'émission Alfred Hitchcock présente) * 2006 : vidéoclip Bones de The Killers * 2012 : vidéoclip Here with Me de The Killers Longs métrages * 1985 : Pee-Wee Big Adventure (Pee-wee's Big Adventure : The Story of a Rebel and his Bike) * 1988 : Beetlejuice * 1989 : Batman * 1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent (Edward Scissorhands) * 1992 : Batman : Le Défi (Batman Returns) * 1994 : Ed Wood * 1996 : Mars Attacks! * 1999 : Sleepy Hollow : La Légende du cavalier sans tête (Sleepy Hollow) * 2001 : La Planète des singes (Planet of the Apes) * 2003 : Big Fish * 2005 : Charlie et la Chocolaterie (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres (Corpse Bride), coréalisé avec Mike Johnson * 2008 : Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd : The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) * 2010 : Alice au pays des merveilles (Alice in Wonderland) * 2012 : Dark Shadows * 2012 : Frankenweenie * 2014 : Big Eyes * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) Scénariste Courts métrages * 1971 : The Island of Doctor Agor * 1979 : Doctor of Doom * 1979 : Stalk of the Celery Monster * 1982 : Hansel et Gretel * 1982 : Luau coréalisé et coscénarisé avec Jerry Rees * 1982 : Vincent * 1984 : Frankenweenie Longs métrages * 1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack (The Nightmare before Christmas) de Henry Selick - également directeur artistique * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres Producteur * 1988 : Beetlejuice * 1990 : Edward aux mains d'argent * 1991 : Batman, le défi * 1989-1992 : Beetlejuice, série télévisée d'animation (producteur exécutif) * 1993 : L'Étrange Noël de monsieur Jack de Henry Selick * 1994 : Ed Wood * 1994 : Cabin Boy de Adam Resnick * 1995 : Batman Forever de Joel Schumacher * 1996 : James et la Pêche géante (James and the Giant Peach) de Henry Selick - participe également à l'animation et aux effets visuels * 1996 : Mars Attacks! * 2000 : Stainboy * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres * 2008 : Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street * 2009 : Numéro 9 de Shane Acker * 2010 : Alice au pays des merveilles (Alice in Wonderland) * 2012 : Abraham Lincoln, chasseur de vampires de Timur Bekmambetov * 2014 : Big Eyes * 2016 : Alice de l'autre côté du miroir de James Bobin * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children) Caméos * 1985: Pee-Wee Big Adventure de Tim Burton : un mauvais garçon dans une ruelle * 1992 : Singles de Cameron Crowe : Brian * 1992 : Hoffa de Danny DeVito : un cadavre * 2012 : Men in Black 3 de Barry Sonnenfeld : un alien * 2016 : Miss Peregrine et les Enfants particuliers de Tim Burton : un passager d'une nacelle du manège heurté par l'un des squelettes Distinctions * 1990 : ShoWest Award du réalisateur de l'année. * 2006 : Prix spécial pour l'ensemble de sa carrière au festival d'Annecy. * 5 septembre 2007: Lion d'or récompensant l'ensemble de son œuvre à la 64e Mostra de Venise. * Décembre 2007 : Prix du meilleur réalisateur aux NBR Awards pour Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street48. * 2008 : Prix pour l'ensemble de sa carrière au Festival du film fantastique d'Amsterdam. * Février 2010 : Winsor McCay Award pour ses contributions dans le domaine de l'animation. * Mars 2010 : Insignes de chevalier des Arts et des lettres des mains du ministre de la Culture, Frédéric Mitterrand. * Il préside le jury du 63e festival de Cannes, du 12 au 23 mai 2010. * Juillet 2012 : Prix spécial pour ses contributions au cinéma mondial au festival international du film de Moscou. * Octobre 2012 : Intégration en même temps qu'Helena Bonham Carter à la confrérie du British Film Institute. Box-office A venir... Sources * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tim_Burton#Filmographie Notes A venir... Catégorie:Réalisateurs/Réalisatrices Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Scénaristes Catégorie:Producteurs/Productrices Catégorie:Personnes